The Sacred Texts
This is the collated writings of many ancient religious books, writings of the Emperox and writings of the Exarchs. It is kept in the latin-rooted language of the clergy, with the only freely available excerpts to read for serfs being carefully selected by the clergy to encourage social conformity. Nobles may receive an education into the language of the clergy, however it is usually only the most faithful who learn more than a smattering of phrases or words. Many works outside the ancient religious texts have surfaced over the centuries, and it is the task of the clergy to keep these works consistent, canonical and properly classified as to their theological weight. Some, like The Lives of the Arhats, are considered Apocryphal but instructive in the nature of virtue, while others, like the Dawn of Man, are considered later divinely-inspired texts, written during the Silence. Pre-Empire Most Religious Texts from History, along with sections of popular media or famous books, have mixed excerpts and passages in the sacred texts. Recorded History and Writings of the Emperox The writings and history of the Emperox are always considered to be the most important of books inside the sacred texts. Anything written in them holds supersedence over something written in a different religious text. And by this word of God, we shall have Ascension (Ascension) This is the record of the time of the First Emperox, detailing the ascension of the empire and the founding of the church. This book contains the most fantastical and mythical tone, a time when God still walked among us and directed their will physically. The First Emperox is said to have had direct physical communion with God, something no following Emperox would have. A record of the Accounts and times of the Empire under Juliana (Accounts) The start of the recorded Golden age, this book is the record of the time of the Second Empress. Juliana of House Eridanus. Much of this book is dry listings of financial records, census data, records of commodities and trade. It is often bemoaned by many as a trial. The Church views it's inclusion in the sacred texts as being vital, carrying lessons for us on how we should conduct ourselves in the financial world today. Dearest Diomikato, I hope this letter finds you well. (Letters) This book is the record of the time of the Third Emperox. (We do not yet have information on this emperox to detail this further) In this time we shall have Law and it shall be of me (Law) This book is the record of the time of the Fourth Empress, the "Mother of Mercy" from House Crux. Their's was a time of legal reform, establishing the courts, bringing the empire much of what is now standard practice in the world of procedure. Much of this book is dedicated to recording common law and legal precedent, while the last act details heavily the woman herself and her personal speakings to her relationship with God. The Fire shall be kept to Order (Order) This book is the record of the time of the Fifth Emperor. The "Firekeeper" from House Crux. (more information needed) The collection of Codex and Edicts as proclaimed during the time of Blood (Edicts) This book is the record of the time of the Sixth Empress. The "Blood Eagle" from House Aquila. This book was written during a time of brutality and war. The book makes no effort to hide the events of this time, in fact glorifying events. The tone is one ranging from cold detachment to unbridled enthusiasm as the history of an iron fist over the people of the empire unfolds. Much of the book is dedicated to recording Edicts and rulings made by the Blood Eagle and then describing the effects they had. Lamentations of the Masked One (Lamentations) This book is the record of the time of the Seventh Emperox. The "Masked One" from House Lyra. This book has a heavy emphasis on therapeutic help, on catharsis, on rebuilding. It was written by a ruler who's task was to make an incredibly sad and damaged people happy again. It has a very bittersweet tone and is often quoted at times of loss due to its mix of grief and hope. Words to the Void Between Stars (Stars) This book is the record of the time of the Eighth Emperox, The "Shining Star" from House Vela. This book is highly philosophical in nature with an emphasis on using celestial illustration and metaphor. Aside from the literal historical recording of their reign, the book often delves into poetry and musings on the nature of virtue. Book of the Betrayer of Humanity This book ''will be ''the record of the time of the Ninth Emperox, The "Betrayer of Humanity" from House Cygnus. As is to be expected it will be some time before the High Church has gone through the process of selecting what should and should not be present in the sacred texts as regards this messiah. Other Books and Apocrypha * The Book of Beginnings * The Lives of the Arhats ** Arhat Bruce Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Category:The High Church of Messiah-as-Emperox Products